1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, printing method and printing medium.
2. Related Art
Technical content exists in which the surfaces of various types of target object undergo clear coating. As such types of content, there are the disclosures of JP-A-2007-203260 and JP-A-2007-30384. In JP-A-2007-203260, a surface decoration method is disclosed in which after a pre-paint surface preparation, such as a chemical conversion treatment, is performed on an aluminum basic metal member, color and clear coating materials are coated, and a metallic feel having a soft gloss occurs by the colored component of the color and clear coating material layer absorbing diffuse reflection light. In addition, in JP-A-2007-30384, technical content is disclosed in which a double-layered clear coating with a lower layer and an upper layer is provided on a stainless steel plate, and an interference pattern is suppressed by lowering the refractive index of the upper layer further than that of the lower layer from among the two clear coating layers.
Incidentally, in a case in which a printing image is formed on a transparent medium using an ink jet method, there are cases where a base layer is formed by ejecting white ink after a design image is formed by ejecting respective colors of ink on the transparent medium. In such cases, in the parts of the transparent medium in which the design image is not formed, the base layer is in a state of contacting the transparent medium. However, in the white ink, the white has a characteristic which causes light to be scattered. Therefore, a state occurs in which, on the one hand, the glossy feeling of the design image is high, while the glossy feeling of the base layer does not become very high. In other words, on the side of the transparent medium on which the printing image is formed, the glossy feeling becomes uneven due to the formation of parts with a high glossy feeling through forming of a design image and parts with a low glossy feeling through forming of a base layer directly on the transparent medium.